


Bride to Be; Basil's Wedding

by KinsleeTheNormalHuman



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulation, because I fucks with that, the oc's are just to get the plot going, they aren't really developed or anything, this is really just content for Basil wearing dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinsleeTheNormalHuman/pseuds/KinsleeTheNormalHuman
Summary: Basil must disguise himself as a blushing bride to be in order to save a young lady from being forced into a marriage with a terrible man. Will things go his way? Or will the dastardly Ratigan throw a wrench in his plans? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

The time Basil has disguised himself as a bride will always live on in his heart as one of his most embarrassing experiences. Why, you may ask? Well, it doesn’t take a genius to tell you… Actually, it does, as the only people who recall the event are two of the smartest creatures in London., Basil himself, and a certain rodent fiend who will remember the event as one of the funniest times of his life. Seeing your arch-nemesis flustered to hell and back while pleading for your help with those devilish eyes of his was quite the delectable experience… It had been a dark night on Baker Street, the skies gloomy and threatening a drizzle at any moment. Basil had been in his home, organizing his notes from his most recent case. He had solved it with ease, and the perpetrator was behind bars faster that you could say ‘Sherlock Holmes who?’ The time after a case was when Basil would rest, recover, and study up on recent news amongst the mice in his neighborhood. A knock on his door alerted him from his inner thoughts, and he set his papers down to go and answer it. He usually left that up to Ms. Judson, but she was cooking dinner and was not to be disturbed. He smoothed over his hair, straightened his shirt, and opened the door to reveal a young mouse woman on the other side. She looked terribly distraught, and Basil could tell just by looking at her she was in need of help.

“Madam? It’s quite late, and a lady such as yourself should not be out and about without someone to accompany you.” He advised, peeking out and seeing if she was indeed alone. The empty street behind him confirmed it.

“I couldn’t risk someone know I was coming. Please, dear detective, I’m in need of your assistance.” She got right to the point and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Paranoia was obvious in her intentions. She did seem as if she was in need.

“Please, come inside. We can discuss business there. Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked, stepping aside to allow her to enter.

“I’m afraid I can’t. Staying too long would make things worse…” She grimaced at the thought of it. “I know this isn’t normal, but I have to make things quick. If he notices I’m gone, he’ll…”

“No troubles, Madam. I’ll help any way I can.” Basil reassured the mouse, and some of the tension left her body. She gave him a soft smile and reached into her purse to hand him a letter.

“This explains everything. Oh, you must help me, sir. I’m losing my hope.” She let out a soft sob, covering her face with her hands. Basil was shocked to see the sudden outburst of this dignified looking young woman. He retrieved a hanky and handed it to her so she could wipe her tears away. She gingerly accepted it and wiped her tears away. She looked normal in a matter of seconds. She had definitely been hurt before if she could recover that easily.

“What’s your name, my dear?” Basil asked, reaching out to take her hand to comfort her. She didn’t accept it and instead placed the hanky back within his palm. She took a step back and did a curtsy to bid him farewell.

“The letter. It’s all in the letter. Please, you must help. I have to go.” She hurriedly spoke, and then took off down the street. Her composure fighting against her fleeting form as she disappeared down the way. Basil was left rather awestruck. He peered down at the letter in his hands before retreating back inside his home. He went to his bedroom and sat on the sheets as he retrieved his letter opener from his cabinet. He skillfully tore the letter open and untucked the message from within its pocket. It read as follows;

‘Dearest Detective, My name is Vivian Addison, the eldest child of Addison manor. I’ve recently been proposed to by the eldest son of the Chamberlain household, Mister Howard Chamberlain. It has been designed to be this way since my birth, but I cannot go through with it. He’s an evil man, a criminal that uses his wealth and power to do anything he wishes. The day we met, as soon as he had me alone, he struck me and demanded that I treat him with more respect. He terrifies me. He sends people to watch me. I need your help, sir. You’ve solved case after case, maybe you could do something to bring him to justice… Just, please. It’s selfish of me, but all I wish is for this wedding to never happen. My family can give you the proper compensation once the wedding has been put to a stop, as he currently has our hands tied with any financial decisions going through him. I’m trapped. I will come by tomorrow at the same time to receive your answer. From, Madam Vivan Addison’

Basil was overcome with so much pity for this woman. He sat the letter down and stared at it from his place on the bed as if it truly didn’t exist. He wished it didn’t. He had heard of both families, of course. But this? The Chamberlains being criminals? He hadn’t the foggiest idea. It tore at his heart that he hadn’t investigated them sooner. He couldn’t be swayed by promises of money, but he knew the law could. He rose from his seat and began pacing the room back and forth. How could he solve this? It wasn’t a murder mystery. It wasn’t a kidnapping. It was a high-class arranged marriage that needed to be stopped. These types of weddings were common enough, but he had no idea that there would be a man out there that would treat someone who didn’t love him so poorly. Most nobles he knew were decent people! Apparently, when it came to Howard, he was a poor judge of character… He had met him once as a celebration of London’s finest. He was a donor of a substantial amount to the police force, and they chatted. Maybe he was blinded by the flashy suit he wore. Maybe he had charmed his way off Basil’s radar. Whatever the case may be… He felt he was to blame. It wasn’t a justified feeling in the slightest, of course. It wouldn’t go away if he told himself that, however. That’s not how those nasty inner thoughts worked. He rubbed his chin and paced faster. Even if he wasn’t to blame, he had to do something… But… But what? The lady was in trouble if she went through with it, and even more so if she didn’t. He rubbed his temples and told his mind to think even harder. He needed a plan. He needed- … Those sheets of his were very white. He pinched them between his fingers and rubbed the material. They were thick too… Enough to hide the frame of someone wrapped inside them. His brain went alight with a plan that slowly came into his view. He was going to save this girl, no matter what it took.

The next day, Vivian returned at the time she said she would, twiddling her thumbs as her anxiety shot through the roof. She was just about to reach forward and knock on the detective’s door, almost positive she’d be greeted with a scowl and a turned down the offer. Who would help her against such a powerful man? Just before her knuckle reached the wooden frame, the door swung open to reveal the man she had seen the day before. Except… He was wearing a… Wedding dress? Why, it looked almost identical to the one she had made for herself- Where on earth did he get- Before she could even speak, Basil took her hand and led her inside. He shut the door behind them, and he gave her a twirl. The wedding dress flowed beautifully in the swoop of the ruffles. She was in awe. She was about to compliment him on it when he interrupted her thoughts with his own interjection.

“So! I feel like with some make-up, and some quick lessons on things about you, I should make a pretty convincing bride, no? Something tells me that upon finding out he’s married a low-class man instead of an upstanding woman like yourself, he’ll reconsider his stance on the whole ‘forced arrangement’ thing.”

“... I’m… I’m not following, Detective…” She whined softly.

“Well, my plan is to take your place at the ceremony! And after I become entitled to the man’s estate, I will expose him for the scoundrel he is! Isn’t it brilliant?” He boasted, looking quite proud of himself.

“You… You’ll take my place? … I won’t have to marry him?”

“Of course not! He’ll be a laughing stock for marrying a man he doesn’t know! He’ll never find the pride to ask someone for their hand again!”

“... Detective… This… This is brilliant!” She squealed with delight, a genuine smile spreading across her features. She dove into the man’s chest and gave him a tight hug. “Thank-you! Thank-you so much! You’re a lifesaver!” Basil laughed and petted the girl's head to help her calm herself. He cleared his throat and began to practice mimicking what she said in her tone and voice. He practiced as she let go of him, and he walked over to a vanity he set up in the living room. It had all kinds of make-up scattered across it. She got the hint, she was to ‘doll him up’ as she does herself. She picked up some mascara and got to work. Once the makeover was done, Basil was as close as he could possibly look to Vivian. Although it seemed crude, he did stuff some cotton into his bra to give his chests a little more perk. And by the time he finished practicing his voice, he sounded just like her… If she had somewhat of a cold. He’d get it down eventually. He looked at himself in the mirror. A proper looking bride, dressed to a T, fancy and formal. Wow, he looked like a normal girl! Sure, his facial structure was off just a tiny bit, but the veil he’d wear helped cover that up.

“Mister Basil, how on earth did you get this?” She asked, gesturing to the dress he wore. “It looks just like my own…”

“Haha! I’m so glad you asked! It isn’t an exact replica, due to the sheer fabric that was used to make the original, but the tailor you went to happened to owe me a favor. Found a missing necklace for her daughter a few years back, and she was happy to make this. She’s also sworn to secrecy, so she won’t tell anyone there’s a copy. Also, this one is much comfier than the one you had! She let me try your’s on to get my measurements, and it was so itchy!”

“I know! I was so disappointed by that! How am I supposed to stand still for eternity at my own wedding without feeling like I’m being eaten alive?” She complained.

“And the corset? By God, how do you BREATH in this thing?” He added on.

“The thing is, you don’t. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve nearly passed out in one!”

“Well well well! Seems I’ve mastered girl talk.” He commented with a smirk and a wink. Vivian blushed. He was using her to learn about her mannerisms without her even realizing it. She should’ve expected as much… After an hour of learning about Vivian’s life and everything he’d need to know, Basil was confident he could imitate this girl long enough to fool the masses that would be at the wedding. He’d just have to avoid getting too close to anyone, and that shouldn’t be too hard if he was getting himself ready for the wedding. He explained to her that she’d reside here in his home until it was safe for her to leave and that Ms. Judson would care for her. Now, what was left… Was the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2; Where things go wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding. And a certain Rat spots a mouse even with his clever disguise. He loves those disguises of his!

Basil was sure his plan would work. It was fool proof! He had spent hours planning everything out. How he would excuse not talking much with ‘pre-wedding’ jitters. Avoid the groom by saying seeing her in her dress was bad luck. Gather evidence from his consorts that would be willing to rat him out to an ear that was willing to listen to their troubles in the past. It was all coming together…

And then that’s when Basil saw him.

The man he most certainly knew that would throw a wrench in his plans.

Padraic Ratigan, The Greatest Criminal Mastermind, Arch-Nemesis, villain EXTRAordinaire. 

Basil had arrived at the church early to prepare and was made to greet guests as they arrived. Who doesn’t want to see the bride on her wedding day? That Sewer Rat was no exception. He was waiting in line, talking to that blathering fool he calls a henchmen Fidget. Waiting in line to greet the bride. To greet Basil. He towered over the crowd, so he kept his head low as he gave the people a polite smile and a soft thank-you when they congratulated the ‘lucky lady.’ Mostly people from Chamberlain’s estate were there. Figures why so many people would talk so much about him.

Ratigan was next in line, and he glanced down at the bride. He wasn’t expecting the bride to look so shy… It was honestly adorable. Was that a blush on her cheek? How cute! Did she think he was handsome? Maybe some teasing was in order. He greeted her in his most devilishly charming voice.

“My my, what a pretty bride you are! Shame you have to be tied down to a man already, or I may have swept you away myself~” He cooed and went to shake her hand. She gave it to him but still couldn’t look him in the eye. Well, he took the opportunity and bent down to kiss the top of her hand with a wink and a smirk.

When she looked up in shock, her face somehow seemed familiar but obscured behind that veil. He could feel her pulse rise just from holding her hand. He was about to say something else to tease her when he noticed something… Odd.

Her eyes. They were… Very recognizable. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he could suddenly put everything to memory. A memory of a pesky little detective who was always in his way when he planned something. Those eyes did not belong to the bride. They belonged to… A fake. His smirk somehow managed to stretch wider, and his grip on ‘her’ hand tightened as he pulled her in closer to whisper in ‘her’ ear.

“Why… Basil, I didn’t think of you as the type to settle down… I’ll have to tuck that idea away for later~” He clicked his tongue in his ear, and could feel the shiver he sent down Basil’s spine. That mortified look on his face was absolutely delicious! He finally released his hand and stepped out of the way so the next couple could congratulate the bride. Oh, he’d have some fun with this. He sauntered away, Fidget in tow, completely confused as to why Ratigan’s mood just went from amused to excited.

Basil’s inner thoughts were shouting at him. Did that just happen? Did Ratigan figure him out that easy? All it took was a glance and his entire plan was spoiled like yesterday’s milk? What if Ratigan went and told Howard? What if he figured out what his entire plan was? What if… What if he wanted this wedding to happen? That means he’d absolutely go out of his way to wreck Basil’s scheme. As the people passing by to give him cheery smiles, a heavy feeling of dread had made its way over Basil’s chest. If anyone could foil him, it was Ratigan.

After finally getting through all the guests, Basil retreated to the bride’s dressing room to have a moment to himself. That is if as soon as he didn’t step in, the rat himself slammed the door behind him and locked it. Basil didn’t have the time to think, all he could do was charge to get out of Ratigan’s reach.

Ratigan had tried to scoop him up as soon as his hand left the door, but that darn mouse had scurried to the other wall before he could. He crossed his arms and tsked at the mouse as he slowly sauntered over to him.

“Basil, Basil, Basil! If you wanted to be wed, why didn’t you just ask me? You know I’d gladly make you mine~ You think that upper-class snob deserves you?”

“Ratigan, it isn’t what you think-”

“Isn’t what I think? You aren’t posing as a bride to be married to someone?”

“... Well, yes, that is the idea, but not to be married. God, I don’t want to talk about this!”

“Basil, dearest! You cut me to my core! If you wanted a husband, you don’t have to pose as a bride! I’ll take you the way you are~” Ratigan punctuated his teasing by touching Basil’s chin to tilt his head up.

“Do NOT touch me, you filthy-” Basil’s words were cut off by Ratigan plunging his thumb inside Basil’s mouth to shut up his sudden insults.

“Dearest, I’d consider being nicer to me if you wish to keep your identity a secret… Let me guess, you wanted to stop the arranged marriage, so you’re taking Lady Vivian’s place? Why, how noble of you. I hate it.” Ratigan growled as he retracted his hand and Basil coughed to get that horrible glove taste out of his mouth.

“Don’t act like you have any say in my life other than being the thorn in my side you’ve always been.” Basil rolled his eyes. Even in the presence of a man that could snap him like a twig, it was like talking to an old friend… In a way.

“Why, thorn? Basil, I’ve come to save you from this terrible decision! I have a little plan worked out so both of us can be happy.” He smirked, making it obvious that he wasn’t making it a choice. Basil frowned, but it’s not like he had another option to avoid listening. … And the plan wasn’t so bad. At least he wouldn’t actually have to marry Howard.

After the service started, Basil had gone along with the ceremony just like he had originally intended. Holding Howard’s hand and looking him in the eyes made him sick, but he went along with it. After all, Ratigan’s plan was sure to embarrass Howard much more than he, so at least he got some vengeance.

The time was approaching. When Ratigan said he’d interject. Disrupt the ceremony, and Howard couldn’t touch him because… Well, Ratigan was way more powerful than Howard’s family. And if people thought that Ratigan would protect Vivian, that means she’s safe. The only catch was… Basil had to confess an undying attraction for Ratigan. It was embarrassing, for sure. But he’d sacrifice some pride if it meant he didn’t actually have to wed Howard.

“If anyone has anything against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace…” The preacher spoke. Basil held his breath. Maybe Ratigan would change his mind. Oh, that’d be swell… Not have to say things like-

“I object!” A voice suddenly called out, and everyone turned their heads to Ratigan. So he was going through with it. Great. Howard looked absolutely shocked, and let go of Basil’s hand to glare at Ratigan.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” He demanded.

“I’m so sorry, old chum. But I’ve fallen in love with the bride! I’ve loved them for as long as I’ve known them. They’re the only one for me!” He called out. Not referring to Vivian exactly made the confession feel… A little too personal. Basil turned and acted shocked. The crowd gasped. Ratigan walked up to Basil, and got down on a knee, taking one of his hands and staring into his eyes with… What looked to be a genuine feeling. It caused Basil’s face to blush.

“My darling. My everything. My one and only.” Ratigan started. “Please don’t marry this man. I’d rather die a thousand deaths than see this come to reality. Please… You must love me, don’t you? After the years we’ve spent together… Chasing after each other. Wishing for another moment longer with each other. Giving hope for a new life with each other… Please, say you’ll be mine instead.”

“... I will.” Basil gritted his teeth and glared at Ratigan through the veil over his face. “I will be yours. I love you.”

“My darling, please, say it right… This moment means so much to me, after all.~”

“..... All right, all right. Professor Ratigan, I love you. Please, sweep me off my feet and take me away from here.” Basil said once more, with only a tad more conviction. Ratigan smirked, and lifted Basil from his feet, carrying him down the aisle. Basil clung to him if only for the fact he was afraid he’d drop him at a moment’s notice. … And his suit felt quite lovely… But he’d never admit to that.

Once Ratigan and Basil had gotten a good distance away, Ratigan placed Basil down on the sidewalk and dusted off his jacket for good measure. Basil was about to turn around and storm off when Ratigan pulled something out of his pocket. A small device, and a button that Ratigan pressed.

“Professor Ratigan, I love you.” Played back, just as Basil had said it inside the church. Basil hiked up his skirts and ran as he could hear Ratigan’s malicious laughter echoing behind him as he heard the recording play over… And over... And over...  _ Til Death do them part. _


End file.
